You never know
by Animequeen5
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have been friends for years. Ah! the akward feelings of childhood friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The bell for 4th period rang. I was looking forward to it because I would be able to talk with my best friend Ino. As I walked to class I noticed one of the hottest guys in school. Sasuke Uchiha. He's so hot with his raven hair and ebony black eyes.<p>

"You're drooling!" I jumped and turned around to see it was my friend Naruto. He's been my friend since kindergarten. My dad and his dad were friends since college and work at the same job. He was kind of good looking too. He had sun kissed blond hair; sapphire blue colored eyes and also had a kind smile.

"No I wasn't. I was just uhhhhhhhhh." I hesitated.

"Just what?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Okay, Okay."

"So I better be off to class see you at lunch."

"Whatever. Bye

"Bye."

Before the bell rang, I raced off to class so I wouldn't be late. By the time I reached the door I was out of breath. Then I heard someone one calling me. "Hey Hinata over here!" It was Ino. She was trying to say she saved be a seat. But since she practically shouted across the room some people stared at be as I went to my seat.

"Did you have to shout from across the room?"

"Well sorry!" she said rolling her pale blue eyes and giving a huge grin.

"So guess who I just saw in the hallway!"

"Who?" she asked with both excitement and curiosity.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" I almost squealed with joy.

After that Mrs. Mitarashi started to ring her own personal bell, repeatedly. You know what I think. I think teachers like her are trying to get attention from us kids because they don't get much from their husband or wife. I mean, hello it's called get a pet, a hobby, or something so you don't have to get attention from us kids. The only teachers who deserve to do that are the ones that live alone.

Mrs. Mitarashi is in her mid 20's, dark purple hair and the brown eyes of a drill sergeant. Who has been divorced for 2 years.

"Ms. Hyuga, Ms. Hyuga!" she shouted.

"Yes Mrs. Mitarashi," I said immediately "can you repeat the question?"

"Well maggot, seeing as how you weren't paying attention and think my class is boring and that day dreaming is so much better, I'll give you that much."

"Thank you" trying to hide how pissed off I was and forcing a smile.

"I said what is your favorite color and how do you feel about people who like the color you hate the most?" that was the weirdest question ever.

"Well my favorite colors are purple and black and the color I hate the most would have to be pink. I mean people are entitled to their own opinions, but I think is the most girliest color to have ever existed. With purple it's a mixture of blue for boys and red for girls basically a color for a tomboy." I chose every word carefully.

"And what of the color black?" she asked curiously.

"Black, well most people would say it's too dark and for Goths. I think those opinions are overrated cause black goes with every color in the world and Goths pick that color because it's probably a way to express themselves or to scare their parents and teachers."

After that Mrs. Mitarashi looks like she was either confused or pleased with my statements. Either way for the most part she looks like she was curious in opinions to see if they matched my openly stated comments.

Then the bell rang for us to go to lunch. I was practically starving. When Ino and I were on our way to the cafeteria I stopped, because walking by me was the bitchiest and most popular girl in school Sakura Haruno.

She was only popular because she's pretty and she's dating Sasuke. She had pink hair, green eyes and was thin figured. She also claims to say she comes from a gene pool of European royals. If you ask me I think she's from a long line of sadistic Irish mercenaries.

She walked pass me with a hateful glare as if I had done something to offend her. Then remembering that with a thin body comes a price like no breast. Yes ladies and gentlemen Sakura Haruno has a flat-chest or small in her case. She has some, but she's an A cup at best.

When you look at me standing next to her you say 'Wow, she's thin and pretty'. And me, I have black purplish hair, pale white eyes with a twinge of lavender, and an hour glass figure with C riding on D cup breast. You would say 'Wow, pretty and full figured.'

As I hurried to catch up with Ino. She waited for me at the door.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"What? That whole glaring thing?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, she's just jealous that I have breast and she doesn't."

"Then why didn't she glare at me too?"

"Probably because you didn't make notice of her or make eye contact."

"Anyway let's go eat lunch before I starve to death."

As we entered the lunchroom we heard screaming from the far side of the cafeteria. It was girls crowding around Sasuke. He was flipping his jet black bangs trying to get them out of his face.

Ino and I took our seats in the middle of the table. Then Naruto came strolling down the aisles to join us.

"Hey guys" he sounded upset and frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing much except for this stupid geometry test that I have next week in Mr. Hatake's math class" he said dripping with sarcasm.

I know what he's talking about, because his third worse subject is math. In 8th grade I had to teach him most of what I actually understood in pre- algebra.

"Why don't we all study at the library or my place!" Ino said trying to be supportive.

"Soooo? Anyway what's for lunch today?" Naruto asked completely ignoring the suggestion.

"I have a fruit salad and a water bottle" I'm trying to go on a healthy diet so I can maintain my weight and lessen the chances of zits appearing on my face. So far it's working.

"Ino?"

"I brought a chicken salad, a Gatorade, and since I felt like I was going to want something sweet I also brought a chocolate chip granola bar." She was also trying to do the same as me.

"You Naruto?"

"Well while you girls starve yourselves trying to look good and stay thin," he said with sarcasm "I brought a ham sandwich, a Pepsi, and a chocolate chip cookie" he said with a grin.

Ino and I both rolled our eyes in unison.

As we started to eat our lunch the whole room erupted into cheers of excitement and the cause of it all was Sakura's biggest and most fabulous party of the year.

"Oh My God!" Ino nearly drop dead with shock.

"What it's just another big party we're not going to be invited to."

"Hey you don't know that, it may change."

"Do you not remember what just happened in the hallway 20 minutes ago?"

"Oh right" she said in an annoyed voice.

"What happened in the hallway?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I got glared," rolling my eyes "at by Sakura."

"Why?"

"Cause I – and don't get all guy on me cause I know as soon as I say this you're going to have comments and thoughts. Anyway I got glared at cause I have a chest, scratch that, a bigger chest then her."

"Really!" he said my looking at my boobs "by how much?"

"Well since I'll hit you later, I'm a C going on D and she's an A."

"She's pretty, but that's a let down."

"Excuse me!" Ino yelled in disbelief. "What about Hinata?"

"I'd like to comment but I'll keep my mouth shut."

Ino then hit him upside the head. For the most part he did the right thing by keeping his mouth shut.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head and laughing "That hurt!"

"Good cause that was Hinata's hit." Ino said crossing her arms, smiling.

"I did say I was going to hit you later." I explained to him.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd be the one to do it." He responded.

"No because then you'd see it coming. You see I hit you for Ino and Ino hits you for me. See." It was my turn to hit him in the head.

"Oh! Ouch!"

"Whatever lets just finish and go to class."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR CHARACTERS! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p>"I'm home" I called to my dad.<p>

"Hi sweetheart, Bye sweetheart, got to go to work." He said rushing out the door after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"'kay bye!"

I went upstairs to do my himework, but before that I check my email. After I checked my email and did my math homework. I got a call from the one person I didn't expect. Sasuke.

I picked up and answered the phone in a flash.

"Hello?" I answered after I composed myself.

"Ah, yeah. Hey this is Sasuke from school."

"Oh hi Sasuke, what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything, if you wanted to go to Sakura's party with me."

"Aren't you dating Sakura," I scoffed "I mean if I go with you wouldn't that mean you're cheating on her."

"Oh that me and her broke up a month ago."

"Really!" I was practically jumping for joy. I couldn't believe the most popular boy in school was asking me, Hinata Hyuga, out. And to the biggest party of the year no less.

"Well?"

"Um, yeah sure, great, but can I invite a couple of friends to the party that is, not on the date" I added quickly.

"Cool, it's fine."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Bye."

He said bye and hung up. As fast as my little fingers could dial, I called Ino and told her. She was freaking out. We planned to go shopping for new outfits.

The next day we told Naruto what happened.

"What you can't be serious!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in our school asked you out?" he finished in disbelief.

"Yes! Can you believe it?"

"No I can't."

"Why?"

"Cause the guy is a player. So why hell did you say yes?"

"Cause he's hot, popular, and I've been dying to go out with him."

Why was he so opposed to me dating Sasuke? Who was he? My boyfriend? My father? Please spare the grief.

"So we want you to come shopping with us on Friday."

"Why? To carry your bags?"

"You catch on quickly" Ino said with an evil smirk.

"And to get a guys opinion" I added.

"Fine, I'll come but only if you two promise to buy me a treat."

"How bout when you go home, you bake cookies and have my foot shoved up your ass."

"Okay Ino I'm game. What time and position should set it?"

"Ohhhhh! Big boy came to play. Now back to you Ino" I said like a news reporter.

"9:30 for both."

"Shut up you guys and lets go to class."

I kept thinking about my date with Sasuke. So much so I started day dreaming about it. Then I got a note. I looked in the direction it was passed from. It was from Sasuke. The note said: _Meet me behind the school gym during lunch. Sasuke._

I mouthed the word 'okay' before Mr. Hatake could catch me not paying attention. Mr. Hatake was your everyday math teacher. Giving students a hard time, yelling at them like they had no sense and also my dissing them in front of the whole classroom. Funny isn't. one strange thing about him through is that he's always reading this little orange book. Most guys in school think its porn and judging by the way he does these random little giggles, I wouldn't be shocked.

After class I went behind the gym to meet Sasuke. I had a feeling he would be there and then I had a bad feeling he wouldn't. when I got there he was there, leaning against the wall with a soda in hand. I think it was Coke or 7up. I walked over to him a said "Hi".

"Hi Hinata" he replied back with a smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Was he going to talk about the party? Was he going to cancel our date? Oh no! What could it be? I wishi could read minds.

"Well what I wanted to talk to you about was ahh…Since we don't know each other well. I think we should get to know one another better." He sounded kind of nervous. Was I doing that to him?

"Um, okay. Great. How bout a study date my house, Wedensday after school?"

"Sure."

Oh my God! I can't believe I just asked out Sasuke on a date. I have to tell Ino and she's going to be so happy for me. The cool part is we going to get to know more about each other. And Naruto said he was a player.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! REVIEW AND ENJOY**

* * *

><p>I was curious about a lot of things in life. That's when this question from my science teacher Ms. Yuuhei asked, "What is the creature you're most curious about in the world?"<p>

A lot of people said most of the same things like cats, mules, seahorses- males- someone even said martians. Then Ms. Yuuhei picked on me. Everyone was not interested in the creature I was most curious about. They probably assumed it was the same as theirs.

Ms. Yuuhei was one of my favorite teachers. Cause she treated me differently then the other kids. Because I always gave her and 'out of the box' answers. So she always like to pick at my brain.

"The creature I'm most curious about would have to be…. Humans." Everyone looked at me in surprise, but as usually Ms. Yuuhei looked intriged by my answer.

"Why do you say that?" she questioned.

"Cause humans are mysterious creatures. You can never tell what their thinking, feeling, or what their next actions are going to be."

"Most people you speak of are around you."

"Yes I know that, but have you really thought of the inner human subconsious. Most people say there's a reason for what they do. It's kind of related to cause and effect or Issac Newton's third law ' With every action there is an equal and opposite reaction'. I would like to go into it deeper, but right now you don't know what else I'm thinking about do you?" she was speechless. "Human curiousity is so amusing isn't?"

After that I was on my study date with Sasuke. Sasuke and I were about to enter my house, when my dad busted out in a rush. He stopped when he saw Sasuke. My father, Hiashi Hyuga, was sizing Sasuke.

"Who's this Hinata?"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, he's here to study with me,"

"Well that's good. Nice to meet you Sasuke. Bye you two." My dad gave Sasuke a dirty look, but no further questions were asked.

Sasuke and I waved bye to my dad as he backed out the driveway. We enter the house and I showed Sasuke around. Then I asked him where he wanted to study. Trust me, I was nervous at his response. I was hopeing he say the kitchen table, the living room, the den out back. Anywhere else except…. "Your room".

What am I going to do? He wants to study and get to know me better in my room. The one place I wanted to avoid. After all he was a guy, '_and a player'_. Oh no Naruto's words from the other day were starting to get to me. That and from the way I think out of the box and in science/ health class that wasn'the safest place to be but me being an idiot, I said "Sure, Why not?"

We went to my room and sat down. I sat on my bed while he sat at my desk. It was so akward, I thought the silence would never break. Til my cat, Special, walked in and started meowing.

"Oh! You have a cat?" Sasuke said picking up Special and stroking him. "What's your name little guy?" he asked looking towards the collar "Special. Why'd you name him that?"

"Well look at his eyes." Sasuke looked directly at the cat's eyes and saw that they were two different colors. It was the same exact unique feature that made me want to name him Special. Just like I was, Sasuke also seemed mystified by the same unique trait. " They say if you find a cat with eyes like that it's consider good luck." I informed Sasuke.

"But this cat is also black so does that mean it has an equal balance of good and bad luck?"

"Could be?" I shrugged and we both started laughing, then after that it seemed like the awkward tension was gone, like it was never there to begin with.

After we got through most of our homework Sasuke suddenly said "Lets get this show on the road" he said with a grin.

"What show?" I questioned sounding like a moron.

"Uh, remember the other reason I came over here, to get to know you better."

"Oh! Ask away."

Soon after remembering the other reason as to why he was here, he started bombarding with questions. Like what's your favorite food, sport, and he even asked me what mythical creature I like the most. Then I was in complete shock when he got up to ask me the next question. "Would you like to kiss me?" my face flushed a bright scarlet red.

Sasuke Uchiha actually wanted to kiss me in my room, while we were alone in the house. Just before I could give him an answer he was already leaning in. before I knew it his lips were about 2 inches away and I could feel his breathe on my cheek.

He kissed me on the lips. It felt weird and disgusting, nothing like the kiss I imagined. I kept kissing him anyway not to seem rude. I was about to push him off til Naruto came walking in like it was any other day.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Naruto yell as he stopped dead in his tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p>"Can you tell why you didn't call me and tell me you were coming to my house!" I shouted at Naruto.<p>

"Because I thought you wouldn't mind since I do this all the time" Naruto responded.

"Well you knew I had a study date with Sasuke today!"

"Oh, that was today?" trying to look innocence.

Because of Naruto, Sasuke stopped kissing me (kinda glad he did) and got up and left my house. Which was not a good sign but did that mean he was embrassed kissing me in front of someone else. Anyway it was still a bad omen. So after yelling at Naruto for not only not listening to me, but for also for being a stupid jackass. I called Ino to tell her what happened, while Naruto waited in the living room watching T.V.

"Hello? Ino?"

"Yes"

"Oh good thing you're there, it's Hinata."

"What happened on your study date with Sasuke?" she asked excitedly.

"It went well. First it was awkward, then it got better. He asked questions so he could get to know me and theeennn…" I paused I didn't know how to describe it. It was strange, but I decide to go with my original story anyway.

"Then what?" Ino shouted impatiently.

"Then he asked me if I wanted to kiss him, but of course I was going to say yes, but before I could give him an answer, he already kissed me."

"Lips or cheek?"

"Lips" why would he ask me that and kiss me on the cheek. Sasuke doesn't seem like the teasing type.

"Oh my God! How was it? Was it like you imagined it would be?" she said in one setting.

"That's when everything went downhill. It was good at first, but after awhile it was just plain nasty." I said sounding upset.

"Oh that's not good, did you push him off?" Ino asked.

"Thankfully no because just when I was about to Naruto just walked right into my room unannounced and interrupted."

"Wow! So what did Sasuke do?"

"He just got up and drove off."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Well hope it works out bye."

"Bye."

After talking to Ino, I went to go chech on Naruto. He was sitting in the living room and not standing by the door with his ear pressed against it. I found him on the couch watching some old comedy show.

"Okay why did you did you come over?" I asked him.

"I came over to give you some of my mom's brownies you love so much" he stated.

"And?" I asked know there's more.

"And I wanted to protect you from that jerk" he said looking sincere and honest. I couldn't stay mad at him for worrying about me.

"How bout some of those brownies?"

Kushina's brownies were the best brownies in the world. Chocolate brownies with chocolate chips and a chewy fudgy center. I know I'm on that diet, but there wasn't anything anyone could do to keep my hands off those delictable pieces of chocolate heaven. I'm still a chocolate addict ever since my seventh Halloween and my dad caught me eating chocolate by the hands full and passed out because of a stomach ache with a chocolate goatee on my face. He kept me off chocolate for a year and I wasn't allowed to go trick or treat that Halloween. So whenever I have a chance to get my hands on chocolate I take it no questions asked. The weird thing is my favorite food are cinnamon buns.

After the incident, I hoped everything would be alright, maybe Sasuke would still talk to me. Sadly everytime I seemed to be thinking of Sasuke, Sakura would always show up, but this time instead of glaring at me she and her goons, came to confront me about Sasuke.

"Hi, Hinata was it? Well I just came to warn you to watch your back because Ssuke is still mine. I don't care how many dates you've been on with him. He will never be yours got that!" she declared why her followers nodded and laughed. They sounded like the Wicked Witch of the west mixed with a Chihuahua bark.

"First thing, Sasuke isn't an object he's a person," I sneered "Second, I don't know what you have against me, but what I do know is that you're paranoid and indenial." I retorted. Soon after I said that she told her lackies to go save her a seat in the cafeteria.

Oh! Now she was going to take me on by herself. Well this bitch had another thing coming.

"Okay, look here you eyesore. I don't know who's indenial or paranoid, but it sure as hell ain't me." She hissed loud enough for me to hear her.

"Well," I said with a smartass smirk plastered across my face, "honey I think you are and I'm not about to be imitated by your conceited ass" with that said she stormed away into the caferteria red in the face.

I walked in shortly after feeling victorious and triumphant.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p>It has been a tough week, I mean come on I had to deal with a bitch, a hottie and my best friend everything was going out of control.<p>

That's all about to end now because I saved up enough money_allowance and my part time job at Jcpenney's_for my first spa day I've dreamed of for so long has finally come. The only down side is that I have to find a ride because my dad still hasn't bought me a car yet(go figure).

Looks like I'm gonna have to call a friend to drive me. Kay Ino is babysitting her neighbors kid. Tenten is on a field trip with her club. And Temari is grounded(don't know why). The last person I wanted to call was.. "Hey! Naruto can you drop me off somewhere?" I askd politely.

"Sure, where to?" he asked.

"You'll see when you drop me off."

"Okay, just one question."

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Can I come with?" he said. I could tell he was smiling that big ass happy smile.

"That's for you to decide when we get there, but I must tell you this place is kind of expensive."

"Don't worry I got plenty of money."

"Okay see you when you get here."

"Well here we are, the spa."

"So this is where you were going? Okay nice" he said in a mischeivous voice.

"You still want to come with?" I asked nervously.

"Sure I'm always up for something new" smirking like a sly fox, and those whisker birthmarks weren't helping.

We walked up the steps and entered the building. We were hit with the fresh scent of clean linen from Frebreese scented candles. This place was fancy. They had two baby Cupid fountains pouring into a small indoor pond filled with lily pads and rose petals. Out of curiousity, I took a quick glance at Naruto to see if there was any reaction, there wasn't. so I turned before he could notice I was looking at him. We walked up to the front desk where we met a very petite redhead with hazel eyes. She looked nice, I could tell she was too. She had sort of a hippie vibe coming off of her. Peace and tranquility sure did radiate off the walls in this place.

"Hello my Karin! How may I help you?" she asked. Her voice was gentle and I noticed she didn't smell like the rest of the spa. She smelled like the ocean. Salty and fresh. When she greeted us I heard Naruto mutter under his breath "she's high".

"Yes I'm here for pampering and relaxtion" I said all gigglely and excited.

"Isn't everyone! Would like to try our 25% off facial and manipedi combo?"

"Sure anything to be able to spend more on something else."

"So what else would you like?"

"I would also like a deep skin massage, amineral mud bath, and a hot spring bath. And does the pedicure come with a foot massage? And could the facial be any kind of facial I want?"

"Yes it does and would you like any snacks they come free with anything."

"Oh ummm…. Chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling apple cider."

"And what would you like sir?" she asked Naruto.

"I'm having what she's having. I'm with her" he said nonchantly. I betting he doesn't know what half the stuff I requested is.

After we had everything worked out, Karin lead us to our dressing room. I took off my clothes and wrapped myself in the complimentary towel the spa provided. When I went outside Naruto was aleady waiting for me. He was also wearing a towel, but only around his lower half. I felt nervous because I was practically naked in front of a guy. My friend at that. Then again this a spa, everybody else is practically naked too.

We went to the massage first, there was two people waiting for us a man and a woman. The woman's name was Jane and the man's name is Deidara. Deidara ws eyeing Naruto in the same way Ino looks at really hot guys we see at the mall.

"Hi I'm Deidara ad this is Jane. I'll be this young lady's masseuse, and Jane will me the young man's." he sounded half disappointed.

After the introductions and who'll be whoms, we went to separate rooms. I laid on the massage table on my stomach and tried to relax my muscles. After a few minutes of waiting Deidara final started to get to work and I'm telling you he had magic fingers. We started a conversation to pass the time. We talked about normal stuff like hair, makeup, diets, and skin, but couldn't help wondering 'why can't other guys be able to talk bout stuff like this?'

The small talk remained normal until Deidara asked "Is the hottie you were with your boyfriend?"

"What! No! Of course not!" I said nearly freaked out. "He's just a friend."

"Well do you think that he might be interested in me?" Deidara asked anxiously, nearly putting to much pressure on my muscles.

"Um I'm sorry Dei, but I don't think he plays for that team," then something in me clicked "Wait! Your gay Dei?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. I have no problem with that, actually I'm relieved."

'Anyway changing the topic! Your seriously not dating that guy? I mean come on that body of his was built for passionate, loving..." I interrupted him before he could continue.

"I think I hould be heading outside" I said looking down at the personal party he was having.

"Why?" he asked then looking where my eyes were wandering. He blushed a dark red and turned around with his legs crossed. "Sorry I didn't know!"

"It's okay, I understand! Bye."

When I went outside Naruto was waiting, but this time I looked a Naruto's body and I mean really looked at it. Deidara was right, the having the hot body part I mean, not the other stuff. Naruto had a nice set of abs and not too big not too small biceps and triceps. Man how could I miss that. I think it's because I always thought of Naruto as a friend that I've know since kindergarten. I probably never saw as a man or boyfriend material. Now I know I was blind, but he's still my friend, and I will continue to treat him as such.

"Hey where do we go next?" Naruto asked.

"How bout the mud bath?"

"Cool. Time to get down and dirty!" Naruto said.

"Get real and behave yourself."

It wasn't a separate bath; oh no it was far from that. It was a personal (for the people who ordered it. They had about 24 mud baths) bath fit for about 3 or 4. I just stared back and forth between the bath and Naruto. I'm not getting in that mud bath with Naruto, no way will it happen. Then I suggested we eat first, but did that stop Naruto. No it did not. He must of heard the nervousness in my voice because before I knew it , he had turned around facing the mud, dropped his towel and after that I didn't know when because I think I went temporarily blind from seeing his sexy ass, he was in the corner of the mud bath. Eating his share of chocolate covered strawberries. While drinking his glass of apple cider. He had probably had no sense of dignity or an ounce of pride. Then again maybe it was because he had so much pride he didn't care he was in a mineral mud bath completely nude in front of his best friend, who's a GIRL! But reluctantly I got in the bath.

"Hey Naruto! Could you turn around so I could get in?" I asked.

"Okay" Naruto said with a shrug.

So I waited for him to turn his back to me, then I dropped my towel, stepped into the mud bath and sat at the other end far from Naruto.

So we sat there in an awkward silence in the bath of dirt and water. A little while after we got out and washed off in the showers (separate thank god) and headed to the hot springs. I chose it because I read online it's suppose to be good for aches, pains, and stress. And just like the showers, the hot springs were separate.

When I went in, I was shocked to see the springs were practically empty. Besides me it was just a mom and her son in the spring. Anyway I just went into the spring. I waited for my body to adjust to the water temperature. It eventually did, but I still had to wear a cold washcloth on my head to prevent me from overheating and passing out. Then after I got settled, I closed my eyes and I think I saw the little boy come closer before I closed my eyes. And then I felt something massaging my chest. I was about to knee the person in the stomach and/or groined and scream "You fucking pervert" till I opened my eyes to see it was the little boy. I looked at the little boy speechless, then his mom noticed then she rushed over and pulled him off to stop him from continuously groping me.

"I am so sorry for my son's behavior" she said sincerely and began scolding her son and telling her son to apologize.

After the boy said he was sorry he said "Mommy that lady has more pillow-like boobies then you do" he said with a smile.

"Christopher!" the mother yelled.

As the mother and her son left, I felt my face get red from embarrassment and I sank down into the water from the mouth down. I sat there thinking about what Deidara said about Naruto. Maybe I never really looked at Naruto as nothing more than a friend, when I really look at Naruto I don't see a childhood friend. I see a, ah well I can't say man because that's obviously what he is. I see a kind hearted, protective, loving potential boyfriend that any girl would be lucky to have. Not to mention he is incredibly good looking.

After doing some thinking I got out of the spring and went to the section of the spa where they do facials and makeovers. When I got there Naruto was already waiting for me.

"So exactly how does this facial thing work?" he asked curiously.

"They put a type of cream-like goo on your face to help either to make blemishes go away or prevent them from happening."

"Okay."

The whole process was worth it especially when Naruto found out he couldn't move his face because of the mask. I got a manipedi and Naruto got a foot massage.

"That was an interesting first experience at the spa!" stated Naruto.

"So you want to go again another time?"

"No I think I'm good with one time."

"Hey! You know that male masseuse?"

"Yeah what about him?" Naruto sounded really….angry?

"He's gay."

"Really!" okay now he sounded relieved.

"Uh huh and he thinks you're a hottie." I smirked and laughed as Naruto's face paled.

"Really, you don't say."

"Yep!" I busted out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>When we reached my house Naruto and I were surprised to see Sasuke in my driveway.<p>

"What is he doing here?" Naruto asked sounding a little annoyed but I ignored it.

"I don't know" I said back.

We stepped out of the car and I went up to Sasuke. "Hey! What's up Sasuke, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last time and I ah….?" Sasuke trailed off when he saw Naruto coming towards us.

"Hey Uchiha, oh yeah Hinata I'll be in the house watching T.V. and freeloading like I usually do okay" Naruto gave Sasuke what looked like a warning look but I let it slide as he made his way to the front door.

"Okay but touch my snacks and you're a dead man" I yelled after him.

"Is that guy your boyfriend because if he is we can cancel our date to the party" said Sasuke sounding disappointed.

"No he's not my boyfriend, he's my childhood friend."

"Okay good then, as I was saying earlier I'm sorry about last time I was just a little embarrassed at the time."

"Oh okay, so is that all?"

"Yeah pretty much. See ya at school. Bye."

"You too. Bye."

I went inside the house and into the living room where Naruto was watching T.V.

"So what did he want?" Naruto questioned not looking up from the T.V.

"He wanted to say sorry about last time."

"Hey can I see the geometry homework from Mr. Hatake?" asked Naruto with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. It's in my room" I said hopelessly. Damn those blue eyes of his.

We walked into my room and Special was just about to walk out. I got the geometry homework Naruto asked for and sat down on my bed waiting for him to take it from me. As Naruto was approaching me Special walked straight across Naruto, tripping him. This caused Naruto to fall on top of me.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to trip. Special walked in front of me and I …" Naruto trailed off.

Naruto and I looked into each others eyes by chance and were frozen there in that intimate position. But after what seemed like forever, Naruto started to move closer to me like he was going to kiss me. Then suddenly I felt compelled to do the same. I closed my eyes and let Naruto kiss me.

I felt a spark go off, and then out of natural reaction I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. My heart was racing rapidly like it was about to explode. I trembled a little as I felt him run his hands down my thigh. His touch seemed to ignite my skin on fire. Then after a little realization I stopped kissing him. Gently placed my hand on his chest and shoved him off a little. When I looked at his face I knew that he came to realization too. I looked away.

"Ummm. Oh yeah the geometry homework you wanted, here" handing him the paper "I'll see you at school Monday. Bye" I said still not looking at his face.

He left the homework and went on his way. Even though he was gone my heart was still racing. And even then I was confused and frustrated. But deep in the back of my mind I was happy.

I looked into the mirror, I saw that I was short of breathe and that my cheeks where dusted with a shade of pink. I touch my lips, and I could still feel the Naruto lips on mine. 'Why am I acting this way?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long been busy and sorry it's kinda short, but enjoy and review. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>I'm so nervous. All of last night, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I was so deep in thought; I jumped when my cell phone rang. It was from Ino.<p>

"Hey how come you didn't call me yesterday and tell me about the spa?" she complained.

"Oh sorry, I forgot a lot of stuff happened yesterday" I said failing to sound happy, or apologetic.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

"Okay I know something up so there's no use trying to hide it from me, so spill it."

"Well yesterday I wanted to go to the spa, but I needed a ride."

"Uh huh"

"So I tried to remember who was doing what"

"Uh huh"

"Then I ended up having to ask Naruto."

"What?"

"Yeah and he asked me if he could come even though he had no idea where I was having him take me"

"Wow, what did you say?"

"I said that was his decision when we got there"

"So what did he do?"

"He came along."

"He came along?"

"Yeah, then we were going back to my house and we saw Sasuke in my driveway."

"OMG!" she exclaimed.

"So we got out and I stopped to talk to him, while Naruto went inside."

"What happened next?'

"So we talked and then he asked me if Naruto was my boyfriend?"

"You said no right?"

"Of course I said no."

"Good though that means he's jealous" said Ino.

"Then he left and then I went inside and ahh…" I paused and I started wondering if I should tell Ino what happened between me and Naruto.

"Then what?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Then Naruto asked me for some homework."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah, that's all" trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, then bye" Ino hung up.

"I decided not to tell Ino about what happened. I was afraid about what so might say or think. What was going to happen between Naruto and me? I don't know what to do.

I went to school Monday and did what I normally do. Except every time I saw Naruto I would avoid him like the plague. I felt bad, but I couldn't face him right now. I didn't eat lunch with him or Ino. I ate lunch in the library, hoping not to get caught. By them or the librarian.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>There was only one week until up Sakura's party and I still didn't have anything to wear, so Ino and I went to the mall. Ino said we could take the bus, I was about to suggest to her to ask her parents to borrow the car when I suddenly remembered that to Deidara and I exchanged numbers at the spa before Naruto and I left. So I gave Deidara a call and he said he would drive us and help us pick out outfits for the party.<p>

Ino and I waited in front of the Walmart a few blocks away from our school. While we waited in front of the store Ino asked "So who is this Deidara?

"He's a nice guy I met at the spa" I responded.

"You met him at the spa!," she practically shouted "What was he a masseuse or something?"

"Uh yeah, he is and he has magic fingers. I'm telling you all my tightened stressed out muscle, were loose and relaxed in a short amount of time" I said as I remembered the feeling of the massage.

"Really? Maybe I should see if I can have those talented hands all to myself."

"Well that may be a problem you see Deidara he's..."

Thenout of nowhere this really nice car parked in front of us. You would never believe who stepped out. It was Deidara.

"Hey 'Dara over here!"

"Hiya Hina hime ready to go shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah we're ready, oh yeah this is my best friend Ino."

"Oh I heard some stuff about you from Hinata, and lets just say I can give you a lesson in cheap room decorating that will make your room look like it has a bunch of expensive crap in it. My name's Deidara by the way."

"Wow thanks, because I have been dying to redecorate my room, but my parents say the stuff I want is too expensive" Ino said approvingly.

"So Hinata is that hot friend of yours coming with us?" Deidara asked.

"Hot friend? Who is he talking about?" Ino inquired.

"Uh no Naruto isn't coming with us."

"Too bad I could have tried to get him into skinny jeans to look at that cute ass of his" he said as he laughed at Ino who had her jaw dropped and mouth wide open enough for a colony of flies to enter. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"No I was about to, but then you drove up in this awesome car. Where did you get it and how did you pay for it?" I questioned him.

"Oh, the car? I didn't pay for it, my ex-boyfriend gave it to me and let me keep it even after we broke up. He was such a nice guy" he stated as he awed at the memory.

"Why'd you break up then?" Ino said after being silent for the past 10 minutes.

"He was mostly or always working all the time, so we didn't see each other much."

"What did he do?" asked Ino.

"He was a music producer for some big record company or something." he stated like it was an everyday thing.

Ino and I stood there with are jaws so far dropped we practically scaped it on the concrete.

"And you broke up with him?" Ino said completely flaborgasted.

"Yeah I want someone that I can see everyday not every two weeks."

"Okay, how about we get inside this wonderful gift and head to the mall." I said dropping the subject.

"So just to be clear, you play the other team? Right?" Ino said trying to confirm the fact about Deidara.

"Yes I do. Now lets go try something sexy on those well developed bodies."

We drove to the mall and we went on the hunt. Deidara dragged us and picked out clothes for us practically dressing us like dolls. After looking and trying on clothes in five stores, we went to the food court to get something to eat. Ino and Deidara got pizza and I got Chinese orange chicken and fried rice. We were eating and talking for a bit when Sandra came up to us.

"Hey Hinata, what's going on?"

"Trying not to vomit now that you're here!" Ino responded.

"Wow Ino never knew you existed 'til you spoke" she said while trying to keep a grin on her face.

"Leave her alone Sakura, you just need to disappear and act like you didn't see us. You're not worth our time."

"Okay, listen here you bitch! You think you're going to look better than me a my party then you have another thing coming" Sakura sneered.

"I've heard enough," Deidara said while standing up "Look here you little whore, I don't know who you are, but it's obvious that you're pissing me and my friends off."

"Why is such a hottie like.."

"I'm gay," Deidara said interrupting Sakura "Now go clean yourself up."

Sakura and her posse looked puzzled. "What are you talking about I'm clean."

Then Deidara took his orange soda and threw it on Sakura. Ino and I were stunned and then we started laughing.

Then Sakura screamed and declared "I'll spread such rumors about you at school you'll have to transfer schools!" she shouted.

"Well at least you'd be spreading something other than your legs." I said back as Ino and Deidara were going "ohhhh!"

Sakura looked embarrassed and ready to ring some necks. "I think we should run " I suggested.

After that we kept browsing through the mall, but made sure not to run into Sakura. The only thing we could find were some really sexy shoes. Ino had picked out some really strappy blood red high heels. I, on the other hand got midnight black boots with purple laces that were 2 inches tall and went up to a little under my knees.

We left the mall and complained about not getting any new outfits for the party.

"Maybe we should just wear something we have already" Ino said sounding defeated.

"Yeah. Maybe" I groaned.

"No you two will not be going to that skank's party with her dressed better than you!" Deidara announced. Deidara then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number at the speed of light. He was talking to guy named Byran, as soon as he called he hung up.

"Who'd ya call?" I asked.

"Just an old ex who can help you with your fashion crisis."

Half an hour later we drove up to this fabulous studio. Ino and I were in awe at how gorgeous this place was.

"Hey Bryan!" Deidara yelled.

"OMG! Deidara it's been such a long time. Have you and the boss gotten back together?" the guy, who we now knew was Bryan, said while gasping for air.

"No I have a favor to ask. Is he in?"

"It's your lucky day, yes he is," Bryan said skipping towards his desk "let me call him to tell him you come."

While waiting Ino and I couldn't even begin to fathom what Deidara was thinking. Bryan had told us that his boss wanted us to come up immediately. We used the elevator to get to the top floor. When we stepped out we were, actually more like Deidara, was greeted with a passionate, knee bucking kiss.

"Even after all this time, you are still the best kisser I've ever had, Rock Lee."

* * *

><p><strong>SHOCKING WASN'T O_O! <em>PLEASE REVIEW! HOPED U ENJOYED IT!<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT CHARACTERS! REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Deidara stop sucking face with Lee and listen" scolded Ino.<p>

Ino and I were trying to get Deidara's opinion on our outfits Rock Lee had designed. Ino was wearing a nude colored halter dress that had random red lines and red pointy looking beads that seem to give the effect of thorns piercing the body with blood trails. I was wearing a long sleeve fishnet shirt and lacey purple corset with black mid- thigh shorts. The long sleeve fishnet had a fishnet hood with the exception of a transparent lining on the inside of the hood just in case of rain.

"You two look hot!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Thank you" I said.

"Now you're officially ready to show that bitch up at her party."

-TIMESKIP-

It had been two days after the shopping trip and I was still avoiding Naruto. I was walking through the empty halls on the second floor during my free period, when I felt a pair of hands grab and drag me into one of the empty classrooms they were remodeling.

It was Naruto. I tried to run when I noticed that he had me trapped between him and what I assumed was going to be the teacher's desk when they finished the room.

"Let me go Naruto!" I demanded.

"No! Not until you talk to me!" he fired back.

"I just did" I said rudely.

"You know what I mean. You keep avoiding me and I don't like it."

"I'm not avoiding you. You're being paranoid."

"And now you're lying to my face. You've been avoiding me ever since that kiss!" he yelled.

I stopped struggling and looked at him. He looked hurt and it made me feel guilty. I stopped looking him in the eye by looking down.

I heard him sigh but didn't move away. "Do you know how you made me feel when you avoided me?" it was a rhetorical question.

"It made me feel like you hated me" he told me.

"I could never hate you Naruto. I just needed time to think about what happened." I explained.

"And you never thought to tell me that, instead of avoiding me. I would have given you your space."

"I'm sorry, I panicked" I said sadly. Tears streamed down my face a little.

I felt him gently place his hand on my chin. He lifted my face so I could look at him. "Then stop avoiding me" he whispered softly before he kissed me.

I was shocked, but I slowly gave in. The kiss was soft and gentle. I felt loved and cherished. I started to kiss back. I slowly and hesitantly placed my hands on his chest and around his neck. The kiss got more heated and passionate. Naruto's hands ran down my sides and grip my hips tightly. I felt an unknown sensation as he did so. He lifted me onto the desk and places his hands on either side of me. Breaking the kiss for air, he looked at me. I felt my head was a little hazy, my face flushed, and my lips swollen. He continued by kissing my neck to my collar bone.

"Mmmah!" I let out breathy moans, whines and mewls. I started to lie back on the desk and he continued his kisses to the crevice of my breast and back up. His hand started creep under my shirt and his thumbs rubbed across my stomach.

I knew we had to stop, no matter how good Naruto's touches made my body feel. He captured my lips again, but this time his tongue was added. I moaned into the kiss, so before I lost my sensed I touched his hand that was under my shirt and gave it a light squeeze. He stopped and pulled away. We were both panting for some air.

"I- I'm sorry" he apologized.

Knowing my face was stilled flushed, I looked at him. I was unsure about how to feel about the situation. But I didn't want to hurt Naruto more than I already have.

"No it's okay, it's just cause we're –"

"Best friends?" he concluded.

"Yes. Sort of. maybe? I don't know" I said confused.

"Dammit Hinata!" I flinched when he yelled at me.

He grabbed my and placed it over his heart. I could feel it racing like my own was.

"Do you understand what you do to me now?" he asked.

I looked up into his eyes with understanding. Gently taking his hand into my own, placing it over my heart. Though he was practically touching my boob, I didn't care at the moment.

"Naruto, this is what I felt the first time we kissed and now," taking a deep breath "and I'm confused and a bit scared" I informed him.

"I need time to sort out my thoughts and feelings. Understand?"

"Yeah I understand "he answered "does that mean you'll stop avoiding me?" he questioned. I just nodded in response. He smiled.

"You still coming with Ino and I to Sakura's party?" I wondered.

"Sure, I mean who else is going to watch Ino while you're on your date with 'Mr. Guy I'm Jealous of'?" well at least his man enough to admit he's jealous of Sasuke.

Naruto took a few steps back to give me some space. I slid off the desk and smiled at him, granted it was a little forced, but I don't think Naruto can completely tell. He smiled back and turned to leave the room. I waited five minutes before I was sure he was gone.

I fell to my knees and my hand flew to my cheeks. Even though I couldn't see my own face at the moment I could tell they were a blazing red. I could also hear my heart pounding critically in my tip inflamed ears. _'Am I really in love with Naruto? Am I just attracted? Why does it feel so good to kiss my best friend?!'_ I'm so confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and sorry for the slow update!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! REVIEW AND ENJOY! Once again sorry and please for give me for the late update!**

* * *

><p>After the slight patch up between Naruto and I, I was now finishing up my last class of the day. On my way out of class Sasuke pulled me to the side to talk about something. He looked a little frustrated and maybe a bit angry.<p>

"Hey Hinata" he greeted sounding like he had to force happiness in his voice.

"Hey, what's up Sasuke?" I replied.

"Nothing much. So I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my house to study today? If you don't already have plans" asked Sasuke.

"Uh… Yeah sure that's fine"

We head to his car and arrive at his house about 20 or so minutes later. Sasuke's house was slightly bigger than my own. It had a beautiful garden of multicolored Morning Glories, on both sides of the entrance and pathway.

We enters his lavishly furniture home. It was tastefully decorated and not at all tacky.

"Guess nobody is home" he said aloud.

Sasuke lead me toward the living room where we both sat down on the comfy looking sofa. We started taking out our homework and put our homework out on the table. We've been doing our work for the past 30 minutes. After we were done, Sasuke decide we should watch a movie.

You know those moments; you sometimes have with your sibling of the opposite gender. You know the one of those times you and your sibling decide to call truce and spend some time together. Whether it's watching a movie or doing something fun and falling asleep on the couch together without really meaning to. And maybe during the activity you're doing you share a brother or sisterly hug. Well it felt like that with Sasuke. Only with a slight more incestuous feel.

Sasuke had his arm around my shoulders and created a slight friction by rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I laid my head on his shoulder and tried not to noticeably shift in an uncomfortable fashion.

We sat and watched the movie, heavily in silence, with only the background sound of the T.V. I was poked in my side and giggled a little.

"So you're ticklish are you Hinata?" Sasuke was preparing to attack my sides again.

"No, I'm not. You're just seeing things is all" I said looking nervous. Slowly I edged toward the other end of the couch.

But Sasuke was faster. His devilish fingers were tickle torturing my rib cage as I laughed uncontrollably. This went on for 5 minutes as I cried for mercy.

When he stopped tickling me, is when I noticed that he was on top of me. My laughing slowly ceased as I tried to catch my breath. We had both finally stopped laughing and stared at each other.

I tensed up a little as Sasuke leaned in closer for what I assumed was a kiss. Well only way to make a comparison about how I feel for Naruto is to make absolutely sure.

Sasuke's lips met mine. I kissed him back. I felt nothing, not even a spark of lust. Also I felt as if Sasuke was forcing himself to kiss me as well. Then we separated.

"Ugh, why can't I feel anything when I kiss you" Sasuke yelled in frustration.

"Um Sasuke it's okay, if it helps any I didn't exactly feel a spark either" I finally confessed.

"Really? Well I guess that makes me feel a little bit better, cause I didn't want to hurt you feeling if you did feel something" Sasuke sincerely responded.

"Sasuke I seemed like you were forcing yourself to like me, why is that?" I asked.

He looked at me for a few minutes searching me for some form of confirmation before answering.

"Okay, but I'm trusting you not to tell anybody what I'm about to tell you okay?" he said defeatedly. I just nodded my head.

It was then that Sasuke told me he is really in love with Sakura, and that he wanted to get back together but then something happened.

"What happened?" I questioned encouraging him to go on.

"Well it was the same day I went to go to apologize to you for running out on you," he paused for a second "after I had talked to you, I had went home and when I got there my brother told me someone had come to see me before she left to got to work. So I went to my room knowing that if this person knew me would be waiting for me in my room" Sasuke swallowed nervously.

"I had opened my door and was kissed by….."

* * *

><p><strong>A cliffy has been dropped to entertain your thoughts! Hmm I wonder ? Please Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AND I CAN NOT STRESS THE IMPORTANTS THAT YOU REVIEW! Sorry for the late update by the way!**

* * *

><p>I stared at Sasuke for a good minute to make sure; my mind could process what was said.<p>

"I know right it's a 'cannot compute' crazy" Sasuke laughed dryly.

Sitting there dumbfounded at the information presented before me. I wouldn't have thought that Neji Hyuga, Sasuke's best friend, my cousin, would kiss him. Neji was a friend of Naruto, Ino and I, still is. I've seen Neji date plenty of girls, he had even dated my friend TenTen for a while. They had broken it off cause neither of them really felt much other than friendly feeling towards one another.

"So how do you feel about it? You know your best friend kissing you?" I look at Sasuke as he was about to speak.

With a sigh he began "To be honest with you, I don't know. But what I say is that even though I'm in love with Sakura, the one thing that both scares and confuses me is that I enjoyed the kiss with Neji more than I think I should, but I'm not disgusted by it" Sasuke conveyed to me.

"Did you try talking to him?" I question.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh of frustration "Yes! I've tried multiple times, but he keeps on flipping avoiding me like a leper."

Hearing Sasuke speak those words reminded me that I'm or was in a similar situation. Is this how Naruto felt? Frustrated? Angry?

Maybe I could help Sasuke and Neji avoid all this stress. So guess now it was time to come clean.

"I kind of know what you're going through" laying my hand gently on his knee.

"You see, something else also happened the day you came to apologize. It was sort of an accident, now that I really think about it. Anyway Naruto had been inside watching TV and then he had asked me for some math homework. And uh... after I walked into the room and got the homework, Special walked in front of Naruto when he wasn't looking and he trip. I was sitting on the bed at the time, he fell on top of me and I guess we both felt or sensed something and well yeah."

"So who avoided who?" Sasuke asked.

"I avoided him, until he had enough, abducted me during my free period and forced me to talk it out with him" I finished, purposefully leaving out the make out scene to no one other than myself.

"Why did you avoid him? Maybe that will help me figure out a solution to my issue"

"I think your situation might be a little different from mine" I told him.

"How is that?" he questioned.

"Well, for one with Naruto and I it was an accident. No one kiss the other consciously. Neji purposely kissed you" He gave a frustrated sigh.

"So what am I suppose to do? Abduct and handcuff him like some fugitive."

Do you want me to talk to him to how his feeling about this?" I offered.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and strongly opposed "No absolutely not! I have to do this myself"

"And do what Sasuke? You just can't corner him, when he's probably feeling scared and hurt. It would only make the situation worst" I argued.

Sasuke stared at me, before sitting down again, covering his face with his hand. I could tell he was shredding silent tears, so I leaned his head into my chest, just underneath the crook of my neck and hugged him. Kissing the top of his head whispering softly "It's going to be ok Sasuke. We'll figure this out"

"I knew life was full of drama, but this is insane" joked Sasuke. I laughed along with him.

Making sure Sasuke was going to be okay. I had called Deidara to pick me up. I had told him a little about what had happened.

"So he just kissed him and ran?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, that's what Sasuke told me and now Neji is avoiding him" I answered.

"Poor guy must be so scared. Which is normal since he just came out truthfully with his best friend in a not so subtly manner" sympathized Deidara.

"That aside, I'm more shocked about you! You said there was nothing between you and Naruto?" he inquired.

"There… There is nothing between us, it's just… I'm…" I looked out the window as we were passing a park filled with kids that, most likely just came from school.

"You're what? Scared? Confused? Honey that's perfectly fine, just don't completely write off on the whole ordeal." Deidara advised wisely. I nod my head in understanding.

"So back to the topic at hand, Sasuke is seriously in love with that Princess Bubblegum?"

I look at him with an amused smile "Did you just use an Adventure Time reference?" I giggled.

"OH MY GLOB! I did"

"Okay LSP, give it a rest. And yes Sasuke says his still in love with Sakura; he's just confused because he also liked the kiss with Neji"

"DRAMA BOMB! He is so having a sexual identity crisis" Deidara said nonchalantly.

Coming up in front of my house, I sighed "Well anyway, thanks for the ride Dei."

"No problem babe, see you later" Deidara said as he departed.

Going inside the house and to my room, I thought little more about what happened today. The thing with Sasuke and, I blush slightly, the thing with Naruto. I know Sasuke said not to interfere, but I really want to help fix their friendship.

That's it, I'm calling Neji. Dialing his number, I waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Neji answered. He sounded like he had been crying.

"Hey Neji? This is Hinata" I had to act natural like nothing was wrong.

"Oh, hey Hina. What did you want?" he asked.

"Do you want to hang out today at my house?"

"Why?" Neji asked skeptically.

"We haven't hung out in a while and everybody else I know is busy for the rest of the day" I lied.

"Okay, I guess. I'll be over in an hour and a half" he said begrudgingly.

"See you then" I said hanging up shortly after.

As I thought of a way to get through to Neji, my doorbell rang. I wondered who it was as it couldn't have been Neji since I just got off the phone with him.

Opening the door, I'm met face to face with Sakura.

"Hello Hinata"

* * *

><p><strong>Shocked? Well it took me some time to think of the who after leaving you the cliff hanger so hope u liked it.<strong>

**But I might have just dropped another one **

**Definition of **

**CLIFF HANGER - THE EQUALLY ANNOYING VERSION OF RICK ROLL ON YOUTUBE!**

**Review if you want more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update! I just finally finished getting over writers block for most of my fics. So enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>"Umm…..May I help you?" I asked really confused.<p>

I was confused for two reasons. One I wanted to know what Sakura was doing here. And two I wanted to know how she knew where I lived. Creepy stalker.

"I just came for a little friendly chat is all" Sakura said sickly sweet.

That had to be the biggest bunch of bullshit I ever heard. She and I were nowhere close enough to be friends. I sized her up, not trusting her to not come and attack me in my own home.

Well might as well at least see what she wanted. I step to the side and open the door wider to let her inside.

I lead her to the living room. "Umm? Have a seat I guess?"

She gladly took the seat, and patted the cushion next to her, signaling me to sit next to her. I shook my head. I was already sharing the private space of my home with her; I didn't need or want to share my personal body bubble.

"So guess you're wondering what I'm doing here?" Sakura started.

"Well yes, but more importantly, how did you know where I lived?" I said slightly changing the subject.

Sakura's lips curled into a smirk, making her feel slightly off.

"I have my ways" Ok what movie did I just step into?

"Okay?"

"Back to business. I'm going to put this as bluntly as possible. Stop seeing Sasuke, or drastic measures will be taken" Sakura finished.

"This again? Sakura, you and Sasuke aren't dating anymore; he's free to see anyone he wants. Whether it's a friend or potential new-" I was cut off from the ring of the doorbell.

I looked at Sakura, before going to answer it. I swear, I saw her eye twitch a little. I go and open the door. I am greeted to the sight of my cousin Neji, suddenly remembering he was coming over.

"Hey Neji, you made it" I said a little uneasy.

"Did I come at a bad time? Cause I can come back later" Neji suggested.

"No, no it's cool. I just have an unexpected visitor sitting in my living room right now" I said inviting him inside.

"Who?" he asked.

"Neji, how nice to see you" Sakura greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Neji sounded a little angry and disgusted.

If Sakura notice Neji's attitude, she didn't show it. "I'm just here visiting Hinata and making conversation is all" Sakura skillfully lied.

"So you're here threatening her about Sasuke asking her out?" Apparently not skillful enough.

Sakura's true colors began to show fast.

"Neji, I'm just keeping claim on what's mine, but this little slut over here thinks she can take him from me" glaring directly at me.

This bitch did not just call me a slut. That's it shits about to hit the fan.

"Look here, you stupid cunt, don't go calling me a slut, when you're the one passing out pussy like it's Halloween candy" I responded.

"Hinata's right, if anyone's a slut, it's you. I will never understand why Sasuke still loves you" Neji stated.

Sakura looked shocked, she took a minute to process what was just said.

"Sasuke still loves me? Then why is he trying to date her?" pointing a finger at me.

"Obviously he's trying to get over you and move on" Neji looked a little hurt at my words.

"Besides we're going to your party as friends now anyway" I stated, shocking both Sakura and Neji.

"And why should I believe that?" Sakura asked.

"Because he told me that he has someone else on his mind, and now he's confused on whether or not he still loves you" I told her.

"Who's the other ugly skank?" she yelled.

"I don't have to tell you jack shit. Now kindly remove yourself from my house" I said with a smile on my face, in my most polite voice.

Sakura stormed out of my home, slamming the door, with the tires of her car set a flame.

Now it was just me and Neji. I gave him a sideways glance; he was still staring at the door.

"The one he's thinking about is you by the way" I smirked and laughed as his eyes almost fell out his sockets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the revised chapter 13. Sorry for the long wait. This is first and last time I am redoing a chapter, so if you still have complaints after this reposting shove them up your ass.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Neji and I sat in my room in silence. It must have felt incredibly awkward for him.<p>

"So, how long have you known about the incident between me and Sasuke?" Neji asked quietly.

I could tell he was suffering. Normally Neji was calm and collected, now he was a stressed and nervous mess. It hurt to see him like this.

"Sasuke told me today actually and he was upset about you avoiding him" I told Neji.

He looked up at me to see if I was telling the truth. What I saw made me get up and wrap my arms around him. Neji's eyes were red and moist with tears that he silently cried.

"Shh, shh! It's going to be okay Neji, so please don't cry" I whispered comfortingly.

While still crying Neji looked at me slightly, it broke my heart to see him like this.

"It's not going to be okay!" he snapped "there's no way, Sasuke is going to accept me. Face it, Sasuke isn't even into guys" he continued to beat himself up over this.

This isn't Neji. Not the strong individual I know. Seeing him there crying and pitying himself, while it did make me feel for him it also made me angry. I was pissed at Sasuke. I was pissed with Sakura (that wasn't going to change any time soon). And mostly right now I was beyond pissed at Neji. Well it was time for some tough love and a good kick in the ass.

"Ahh!" a now wet Neji screamed. I had thrown water on him to get his full attention.

"What the hell was that for Hinata?"

I smiled and mentally patted myself on the back. "Now that you have stopped crying and I have your attention. I have some things to say"

I took a deep breathe so that I wouldn't start yelling at him right off the bat.

"Neji I want you to answer some questions for me, so I can help you okay?" He just gave me an angry confused look. I didn't wait for a response.

"Neji do love Sasuke?"

Neji was stunned by my question and didn't respond. I waited for my words to sink in, as the clock ticked and tucked. Okay now I was starting to get impatient. So since water got his attention before it would once again. So knowing that I would be too lazy to get my fat ass up to get multiple cups of water, I brought my old water gun and filled it with water.

I held the water gun point blank at Neji's face and said "Neji I believed I asked you a question" I might as well have been an interrogator of a murderer because now Neji was giving me the stuck- up, stick up the ass, traditional Hyuga attitude and refused to talk.

"Neji don't make me get chili powder and pour it down your pants. Trust me when I say it's not something you want to experience. I saw what it did to Naruto's ass when Konohamaru decided to prank him back, I promise you the last thing you're going to worry about is whether it's you or Sasuke the goes on top" I threaten and I wasn't bluffing either I will turn his lower half into a hot, irritated, painful mess.

Seeing that I wasn't kidding he answered "Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I love Sasuke" he whispered. I heard him, but I wanted him to say it clearly.

"I can't hear you"

"Yes I love Sasuke" he said a little louder this time.

"You what?"

"I love Sasuke"

"Neji, I'm practically deaf. I'm going to need you to speak a little louder"

"I SAID THAT I LOVE SASUKE!"

"Do you really mean that Neji?" said Sasuke coming out of God knows where.

"Sasuke why are you here?" fresh tears poured out of Neji's eyes.

Sasuke looked at me once, but quickly returned his attention back to Neji.

"I came here to talk to Hinata, to ask for advice," he swallowed shallowly "why are you here?"

It looked like nerves got the best of Neji because he frantically looking for an escape route. He soon bolted for the little opening in the doorway Sasuke was standing in.

He wasn't quick enough however as I latched one end of a pair of handcuffs to him. He looked at me like I just betrayed him heavily.

"I'm not going to let you run away Neji, you guys need to work this out" I said as I clip the other end of the handcuffs onto Sasuke and handed him the key.

Without any further words Sasuke dragged the still resisting Neji to his car and drove off.

_'Maybe I should take my own advice'_ I thought to myself.

**_-TIMESKIP-_**

I haven't seen nor heard from Sasuke and Neji for a few days. I haven't heard from Naruto since the classroom incident.

The feel of his hands on my body and his lips on mine still linger. The memory continues to make me shudder in delight. I need to control myself and think about this seriously.

I didn't understand my feelings for Naruto. Did I love him? Or am I a temporary hormonal teenager in heat? If the latter was true then why does my heart beat painfully in my chest even when he's not with me.

But if the former was true then why have I not realized it before now?

I was brought out of my stupor when I heard my name called. I looked up at the teacher.

"Hinata you've been called to the office, there's an escort here to pick you up" she gestured towards the door.

Naruto was standing there with a small smile on his face. He gave a tiny wave. I stood up and followed him out the room. I was nervous and it was making me slightly jumpy.

I wasn't paying attention to where he was leading me, I was so deep in thought. When I heard a door behind me close I looked up to notice we were in the empty classroom from before.

Before I could turn around to face Naruto, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. The heat of his chest was pressed against my back and I could feel his heart beat calmly.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

I heard him take a deep breath.

"I am going to tell you something I should have a long time ago."

I swallowed hard " What?" there was a strange feeling of anxiousness in the pit of my stomach.

I could feel Naruto gently press his lips to the pulse point of my neck, giving a soft kiss.

"I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the new extended chapter 13. Please review to let me know!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The world around me stopped completely. Tears built up at the edges of my eyes. The shock of hearing those words passing Naruto's lips, made my heart beat anew and made me take my first breath as if I was a newborn baby that just came from the womb.<p>

Even as I was coming back to reality, I could feel Naruto's hold get tighter around my waist. The tension I had been feeling for a while had finally released me. I slummed back against Naruto's chest. I could feel his heat beat rapidly, but his breathing was calm.

"Please say something Hinata" he whispered pleadingly into my ear.

I slowly turned in his arms to look at him. The look of caring devotion and nervousness were the predominant looks. That was what did me in, and brought the tears overboard.

"Hinata, why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

I gently grab the sides of his face and stared deeply into his eyes. I slowly pulled him forward and pressed my lips against his. I made sure this kiss conveyed everything I felt about him and more.

After getting pass the shock quickly, Naruto kissed back with just as much passion. That spark you imagine when you truly kiss someone you care for and who loves you back is only imaginary for those who are still looking.

As quickly as the kiss began it ended. Damn the human need to breathe! The both of us were panting ever so slightly. Coming down from the passionate high, I felt my face heat up like a gasoline fed fire. I quickly shut my eyes and buried my face into Naruto's chest. I felt his chest give a rumble of laughter. Naruto held me tightly and buried his nose in my hair and let out a happy sigh. As he did so I decided to mumble something into his chest.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you" Naruto asked.

Taking a deep breath and slightly inhaling Naruto's scent, I pulled back a little and looked at him and said shyly

"I love you too"

I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before. He brought me into his embrace again and kissed the top of my head. Since he was holding me like this the only thing I could kiss within reach was his neck.

As I did so I felt him stiffen. Wondering what would happen if I did it again, I continued until I heard Naruto release a groan. He pulled me back and kissed me again, this time it was still caring and loving but also lustful.

I felt his hands trail softly up my spine and back. My body tingled from the sensation. My mind was slowly starting to get hazy from the kiss, I didn't care. Deciding to be bold, I shyly flicked my tongue along his bottom lip. That seem to set Naruto off, as his hands obtained a firm grip on my hips and his tongue quickly darted into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and grasped Naruto's shirt like a life line. I let out a gasped when Naruto pulled my pelvis towards his and I felt his half aroused state. Just the thought that I caused him to react like this made my panties a little wet.

Naruto moved from my mouth to my neck and started nipping lightly. If I thought my mind was hazy before, it sure as hell was mostly blank now. I tried to reign in the embarrassing noises I was making, which seem to excite Naruto more. Enjoying the attention he was giving my neck, I did not hear the classroom door open until

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well it sure as hell been a while since my last update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same! Please review and tell my what you think!<strong>


End file.
